Desejos
by BiiaH KeehL
Summary: L de envolve com B e depois ele some e L fica confuso... LxBB yaoi, dark lemom


.:: Desejos::.

Anime/Mangá: Death Note

Personagens: LxBB (não me pertencem )

Gênero: Yaoi, Dark Lemom

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frente e frente, la estavam, apenas separados por uma grade, de um lado, um dos maiores seriais killers que já tinha se ouvido falar, e do outro lado o maior detetive de todo o mundo. L e BB tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes, trajavam a quase a mesma roupa, uma calça jeans e um tênis surrado com camisas de manga longa que se diferenciavam por a de um ter ainda manchas de sangue, os cabelos igualmente bagunçados, um deles, o que estava do lado de dentro da grade, tinha os olhos cor-de-sangue que ficavam vidrados observando o detetive e seu nome acima de sua cabeça

"Lion Lawliet". O silencio foi quebrado.

-Já deve saber que será executado daqui a uma semana-Disse o do lado de fora da grade encarando o de dentro com seus olhos bastante escuros e penetrantes.

-L... Você sabe que eles não me mataram... Também sabe que se eu quisesse fugir daqui eu já teria fugido a muito tempo.

- Bem... se você esta mesmo falando isso.-L respirou fundo se aproximou bastante de B e sussurrou em seu ouvido-Fuja.

Beyond estremeceu. L se estranhou por ter visto Beyond estremecer bem na sua frente e perder a sua pose, isso fez com que L também perdesse a sua pose e passou um leve pensamento estranho sobre B na sua cabeça, mas ele resolveu fingir que estava tudo bem.

-Então, até nunca mais B.- O detetive se virou e foi embora do sanatório de segurança máxima para loucos totalmente pirados ou psicopatas.

L foi para o hotel onde estava hospedado na cidade de Los Angeles, ele pretendia ficar ali por mais algumas semanas, pois fazia questão de ir ao enterro de B. O detetive deitou na sua cama e adormeceu com aquelas mesmas roupas de que ele tinha voltado do sanatório. Enquanto dormia começou a sonhar, mas não era um sonho comum, ele sonhava com B, ele sonhava que os dois estavam juntos e que viveriam assim para sempre.

Na madrugada L acordou assustado, suava muito, tinha tido um pesadelo muito horrível, tinha sonhado que ele estava com B e encontraram os dois juntos, era perturbador para L ter um sonho daquele tipo, ainda mais pelo fato de B ser homem e ele também, era sem duvidas muito perturbador para L, perturbador até demais. O moreno levantou- se e foi pegar um copo de água e lavar o rosto, olhou-se no espelho e se assustou, viu atrás de si uma figura igual a ele, mas com manchas de mangue em suas roupas e pele, e segurava uma faca, quando se virou para ver a figura no qual o detetive achava, ou melhor, tinha certeza de ser B, foi surpreendido por um beijo quente e avassalador de Beyond. O detetive foi derrubado em cima da cama estava assustado, B estava em cima dele ainda com uma faca na mão, olhava com um sorriso malicioso para o detetive.

-B... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Como fugiu? Como descobriu que estou aqui?-Lawliet estava atordoado, não acreditava em que estava acontecendo.

-Quieto! Você quer morrer? Acho que não. Mas se você realmente não quer é melhor ficar bem quieto, pois você também vai gostar-O assassino sorria maliciosamente enquanto com a faca cortava a camisa encharcada de suor do detetive até a cortar no meio e arrancando a de seu corpo ficando amostra seu corpo já formado.

-B! O que esta pensando em fazer? Seja la o que for pare agora!

-Eu sei que você também quer. - Ao terminar de falar o assassino começou a beijar o corpo do de olhos escuros.

-Você sabe que é erra... Hum... –O detetive soltou um gemido rápido, estava começando a perder a sanidade, será que era isso que B planejava? Fazer L enlouquecer?

O de olhos vermelhos começou a tirar o jeans do detetive e o outro nem ao menos reagiu, ele sabia que era errado e contra os seus princípios, mas ele queria muito continuar, não queria admitir, mas estava adorando tudo aquilo. O detetive estava apenas com sua roupa íntima e o assassino começara a desabotoar sua calça até ficarem ambos de roupas íntimas.

-B... Por favor - O de olhos escuros começou a suplicar.

-Shiii! Agora vem uma das melhores partes!

Beyond retirou a peça intima de L deixando amostra seu membro que já estava ereto, Beyond encostou seus lábios gelados no membro do detetive fazendo-o estremecer e arrancando mais gemidos do de olhos escuros. Logo B já o membro de L dentro de sua boca, o de olhos vermelhos começou um lento movimento de vai-e-vem, deixando L totalmente fora de si, ele sabia que era errado, mas estada adorando tudo alguns minutos o detetive tinha chegado ao ápice gozando na boca do serial killer que la estava com ele, naquele momento tão íntimo.

-B-beyond... Já acabou? Por favor, fale que sim – Suplicava o detetive.

-Só estamos começando! – O de olhos cor de sangue começou a rir então virou o detetive de costas e forçou seu membro para a entrada apertada do detetive.

-B! Não! Por favor, pare! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu te imploro! – O de olhos escuros estava com medo do que B poderia fazer com sigo.

Era tarde demais enquanto o outro suplicava B já tinha colocado seu membro dentro do corpo do companheiro fazendo-o chorar e gritar como uma criança. Ao tempo a dor tinha diminuído um pouco e teria se transformado em um leve prazer com os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Em alguns minutos os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos, L cedeu seus braços caindo na cama e fazendo B cair por cima dele, tinha sido realmente cansativo para ambos.

-Então L? Gostou? – Falava B com um tom malicioso.

L não respondeu nada, nem conseguia falar.

-Espero que sim! Pois pra mim foi ótimo! Então vamos dormir? – Falava muito irônico enquanto o detetive já nem agüentava se mexer e acabou dormindo ambos ali do mesmo jeito que estavam.

Na manhã seguinte Lawliet acordou com o Sol batendo em sua face, lembrou instantaneamente do que tinha acontecido na noite passada e virou logo para o lado procurando por B, mas aconteceu o que ele já tinha esperado, ele tinha sumido. L se levantou e foi se banhar, pois estava suado, e com um cheiro horrível que nem ele mesmo sabia de que era. Na banheira estava pensativo, será que B teria se entregado novamente? Ou fugido? Isso não se interessava mais, só o interessava o que eles tinham feito, e o mais curioso ele não teria nem se importado.

_Dois anos depois..._

Saía de um hotel no Japão um rapaz que trajava uma camisa branca com uma manga longa e uma calça jeans folgada, cabelos negros bagunçados, ele ia para uma banca de jornal, comprar o jornal do dia.

-Poderia me arranjar um jornal senhor? – Disse esse rapaz.

-Claro! Aqui esta. – Disse o jornaleiro entregando um jornal para o rapaz e recebendo o dinheiro.

O rapaz lê o jornal e re depara com uma noticia muito chocante:

"Dois anos após a sua prisão, Beyond Birthday, um dos maiores serial killers que o mundo já conheceu morre de um inexplicável ataque de coração."

O mesmo rapaz percebe que seus próprios olhos estavam cheios de lágrima, mas engole o choro e volta para o hotel.

**F I M **

N/A: *-* Amei essa fic *-*

Se gostarem odiarem amarem acharem uma droga ou etc. REWIES!

Beijinhos =*


End file.
